


Bad End

by QQ_0814



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, F/F, F/M, Other, Psychological Warfare, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Reset Theory (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQ_0814/pseuds/QQ_0814
Summary: What if every bad ending  and bad relationship end is not actually MC but another MC that specifically exist for these end, waiting to take over the rein?





	Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> The pronouns for dark!MC is in capital letter (She, Her etc..) so you don't get confuse, since there's no name for that MC personality.
> 
> Criticism is appreciated towards this fic, just like my every other fic (since this is how I improve my writings ^^)
> 
> This fic is inspired by @haruru_0906 on Twitter!  
> Art used is also by her:  
> https://twitter.com/haruru_0906/status/1114526385173815296?s=19
> 
> ~Permission is granted to use the art to write this fic~

She watches her in the background.  
How the sweet and kind MC worries over the trivia things - things that don't concern herself. Why would she do that? Caring only brings hurt in the end. That's why She never wanted to care for them too much unless there is something in it for Her.

Seeing MC fussing over that man, making sure he is alright, sometimes even risk putting herself in danger, She wonders when will MC realise it is futile unless a certain affection is met?  
Corner of Her lips raises at the thought of seeing MC fallen into despair, feeling useless and unable to do anything - perhaps She should help when the time comes again.

Last time it was that secretary, today it is the mint hair person. MC seems to forget she had encountered them before, in her last few timelines, she had lived happily, together with each of the member of the RFA. Not the same partner, no, MC pursued different man each time, she had pursued the woman several times as well.

Looks like everytime MC reaches her "happy end", she will travel to the beginning when she first obtained the app - doing things all over again, those times MC will forget the last partner she had been with.  
However, even if MC forgets, She never forgets - the one who had watch over MC while she made her choices.

Options, options, options...  
All it takes is a few more of those, leading the potential partner down the wrong path, then She can appear at MC's darkest time.  
She chuckles, Her voice light and cheery, echoing in the space She is in. When was the last time She had appeared in the real world?

The hacker.. yes. She remembers it clearly. MC chose to ignore the feeling of the hacker - choosing the bantering options, purposefully ignoring the pain of the hacker from seeing his twin brother, till he finally breaks.  
What great times. Looking down Her own hands, She was the one that pushes him down to get his attention.

She wondered if this time She can appear by MC's side again. Smirking as She watches how MC wanting the head of RFA to show his love to her.  
_It's too early to ask for that, my silly girl~_ , She thought. The man hasn't realised his so called 'love' is very wrong yet.  
But oh well.. laughing as MC made another choice about wanting to see that obsession.

Love like the sun huh.. the brunette smirked as the black transparent glass in front of her shows signs of crack that are slowly propagating.  
_I should get ready~_  
Smiling bright as the cracks increases in length and slowly extends to the whole glass.  
_Time for MY ending_...  
How She had waited for so long.

Not long after, She sees MC on the other side of the glass - the glass which is filled with cracks that with a simple touch, it might just fall away.  
But She didn't make any moves yet. She wants to see how MC reacts when she realises where she is. It is at this place that she will know she failed.

~

MC is currently looking around the ethereal space. Feeling her heart rate increases as the feeling of someone watching her creeps down her spine. Feeling a stray tear flows down her cheek, she was hit by the realization that she had failed to bring happiness for the man she loves.  
What did she do except asking for love from the kind and gentle V?

The constant talk of his ex had been overwhelming MC, leading her to wonder if she can handle the 'love' given from V, maybe that is a happy end. Her heart breaking whenever she sees her V blaming himself over what had happened. She wanted to help him move on and also she doesn't want to see his hurt expression anymore - always keeping things inside his heart, in fear that the secret he held will hurt everyone around him, never pause to think about himself.

 _What can I do to help you?_  
Everytime she offered help, pleading him to take care of himself, V doesn't seem to listen - too focus on keeping everyone safe.

_What will happen now?_

The sudden noise of glass shattering had MC jumped.  
Looking in the direction where the sound came from, she sees a figure similar to herself. The shattered glass falls in slow motion, showing that this place is not indeed reality.

The woman came and wrapped her arms around MC, pulling her close and hugging tight.  
"You've done so well..."  
She murmured into MC's hair.

MC looks at Her with widened eyes. Every edge and corner is exactly the same as herself, even the outfit is the same.  
"Who are you...?"

The other MC brushes away the leftover wetness on her face gently.  
"I am you, of course..my sweet lamb.."  
Placing a kiss on her cheek. How alluring to see MC in fear, that she realised she had doomed her man.

"This is where I help you when you are not strong enough to bear your decisions.. you can cry here, lament over your partner and then you can move on.."  
She continues after seeing the confusion on MC's face, repeating the same words again to her - just like last time when MC was here.

Resting their foreheads against each other as she looks into MC's eyes lovingly - with excitement hidden underneath.  
"Don't worry... I'll help you after I help take care of your V.. he deserves happiness, right? "  
She strokes her hair gently, brushing the smooth, untangled hair with her fingers.  
"Why don't you rest here.."  
Slowly pushing MC down to sit on the floor. MC looks up at Her, still processing what is happening.

The other MC reaches out to caress her cheek gently, trailing a finger down to feel MC's warm, soft lips. Smiling softly and gently to show She comes with a good intent.  
"Let me replace you, since you are that weak.."  
Then she place another kiss near the corner of her lips before standing up.

Walking towards the light in a particular direction, She kept her smile - a little twisted and excited for what she should do with V when She wakes up.

After the end is achieved, She can come back this place - where MC will be waiting. She can spend the lovely time with MC, reminding her the things they do, the things She wanted to do, before letting MC go - subsequently forgetting the days she spent with V and also this place where She existed.

-END-


End file.
